Sometimes The Hero Dies
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: The team if forced to fight for their lives against huge numbers of S.T.O.R.M soldiers. While fighting, Chase realizes that this is a fight they are not going to win, certainly not without causality's. The question is: who? *oneshot* *Character death*


**A/N: So I was in a miserable mood and I decide why not write the most heart wrenching thing I can manage. **

**So here you go: The most heart wrenching fic I could manage. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Chase Suno was the kind of person who would, willingly and without complaint, take a bullet for his friends. In fact he would do more than just that, he would give up his freedom to see his friends alive and well. _

**"****Oi little Suno, we got a problem."**

_Chase would rather feel the pain of his friends wounds then see them suffer. He would do anything in order to keep those he loved safeIf he could he would change the course of time so that Bren, Jinja, Dax and Beya. That was just who he was, selfless, self-sacrificing, noble. _

**"****What is it?"**

_Besides, that was what a leader was supposed to do right. Sacrifice themselves so that the innocent could live. _

**"****S.T.O.R.M solders."**

_Chase remembered every time, every instance, every painful throb, when one of his family and friends had been hurt._

**"****How far away Dax?"**

_When his Mother had died he felt nothing but guilt, guilt that lingered even now. Perhaps if he had done something, been a better son, been a better person, then maybe…just maybe she wouldn't have died._

**"****It's not the distance that matters mate!"**

_When his father had been taken the guilt had only increased, crushing his soul as he placed the blame on himself. Chase refused to believe that it wasn't his fault, refused to accept that there was nothing he could have done, that there was no way he would have been able to save Jeredy Suno._

**"****What are you talking about Dax?"**

_And even when got his father back, hearing snippets of his nightmares from time spent with S.T.O.R.M only made that black hole of guilt consumed him a little bit more._

**"****There are hundreds of 'em and they're headed right for us."**

_He remembered what had happened to Bren years ago, with the clarity of yesterday. The way he had screamed, the tears that flowed down his pale checks and that all overwhelming feeling of helplessness._

**"****Alright everyone pack up, we're out of here."**

_Bren's arm was broken and it was his fault. It sat at an odd angle, twisted too far to the right. It looked as though it would never be normal again._

**"****Chase, I do not think it is going to be as easy as just leaving."**

_They had been playing on a swing set, Chase had pushed him too hard and Bren went flying off, landing with a short wack and a long, terrible, scream._

**_"_****What do you mean Beyal- Aw Crag!"**

_Bren had been alright of course but it had taken weeks for the arm to heal and Chase felt every stab of pain as if it was his own._

**"****STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND DO NOT MOVE."**

_Then there was that time that Jinja had fallen off a wall and got concussion. Chase could still see the way that thin trickled of blood had leaked from her head. _

**"****DO NOT RESIT AND YOU WILL COME TO NO HARM."**

_And why was it that she was walking across the wall in the first place. It was because Chase had dared her. It was his fault, always his fault._

**"****Alright team, time to spin out."**

_When he had seen her, lying there, completely motionless he thought, for one horrible moment, that he had killed her. He saw a think trickle of blood seeping from her forehead where she had caught it on a small stone._

**"****Lock…Launch."**

_It took one and a half weeks for her to wake up and when she did Chase himself felt as though he was waking from a dream._

**"****Lock, Energy Wave."**

_Chase recalled the time had a saved Dax, back in that desert, when Medea had been firing missiles at him. _

**"****Chase behind you…Glowblade, (Posing spit)."**

_He could see the wounds that covered the lowlander's body. The scratches, bruises, scorch marks. Chase knew that Dax was somehow involved with his father, thus making Dax's injuries his responsibility. _

**"****Thanks Beyal…be…be careful okay."**

_Chase's mind was a mixture of memories and fear. He knew they were losing this battle. He could see Jinja fighting against some kind of flying Monsuno. He watched with horror as another approached her from behind, firing off some kind of energy blast that she barely managed to doge._

** "****Jinja, watch your back."**

_His eyes turned to Bren, and saw how he was struggling to fend off a large ape-like Monsuno. He started forward, moving to help his oldest friend. But a Monsuno jumped in front of him, blocking his only path. _

**"****Lock, Light Spikes**

_Monsuno now running he searched for Bren once more. From across the field he saw Dax cursing as Airswitch retreated into his core. _

**"****Dax, I got your back…launch another Monsuno, quickly."**

_But even while he protected Dax, Chase was looking for Bren. With a sigh of refile he spotted him, still in need of help but alive at least._

**"****I got this little Suno, go help glasses."**

_Chase bolted, Lock protecting him from any stray blasts as he made his way to Bren's side._

**"****Lock, Omega Blast."**

_Chase looked Bren up and down. The smaller boy had a cut on his forearm and his glasses were skewered but other than that he appeared to be okay._

**"****Thanks for the save, Chase!"**

_Chase gave Bren his most encouraging smile before turning back to the fight at hand._

**"****NO! Charger!"**

_Chase whipped his head around, already moving to follow the sound of Jinja's despairing cries. _

**"****JINJA… JINJA WHERE ARE YOU?"**

_Chase sprinted through the battle field, through the chaos, desperate to get to Jinja, to help her, to protect her…but sometimes not even the leader can save everyone._

**"****CHASE LOOK OUT."**

_Chase wondered idly who was shouting his name before turning in time to see a huge spike encased in some kind of electrical energy heading straight for him. He was rooted to the spot, fear and uncertainty cementing him to the ground. _

**"****CHASE!"**

_The wind was knocked out of him as he fell. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt something sharp and painful dig into his chest. He gasped, trying to regain his breath._

**"****Ch-Chase…"**

_He pushed himself up, hand flying to his stomach, searching for the spike he knew should have impaled him. But there was nothing, just a jagged stone where he had fallen, where he had been pushed. Mouth dry Chase turned…panic flaring in his mind. He knew that voice, the voice of the one who had saved him, a voice that now sound like it was in incredible amounts of pain._

**"…****I…I'm glad…"**

_Please no…please, please, please no. _

_"…_**that...you…"**

_This isn't real…it's not real…it can't be real. Please be alright._

**"…****you are…"**

_Chase forced his eyes open and looked down. He could see that cursed spike protruding from the stomach of…no…NO…not him…please not him. _

** "…****okay…"**

_He reached out grabbing the spike, believing that if he pulled it out then he maybe, just maybe, could save - a scream ripped through the air as Chase tugged, cutting through the sounds of the battle. S.T.O.R.M soldiers stopped battling while the remnants of the team ran to Chase, unsure of what was happening. Chase's hands flew off the spike as shallow, pained, panting filled the air._

**"****Oh my god!? Chase, are you alright?"**

_Chase didn't answer, all he could think of was that scream, so much like Bren's and yet so much worse. He watched that small trickle of blood drip from the side of his mouth, and it reminded him once more of that time Jinja had fallen, although that was nothing compared to the blood spilling from his stomach. He was covered in scratches and bruises so much worse than Dax's had ever been. _

**"****Is that…?"**

_But the most horrible thing was the guilt. The guilt of knowing that spike was meant for him. That if he had reacted faster he could have done something, anything, to save him. _

**"****What the crag happened?!"**

_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry._

**"****Chase…it's okay…"**

_Chase looked into the eyes of his friends though he could barely see them through his tears. Biting back a sob he looked back down at the wrecked body by his feet. It's all my fault…please forgive me._

**"****Beyal…don't try to talk…just uh…lie still…you're gonna be okay…I promise."**

_Gently Chase lifted Beyal's head into his lap, grimacing when he saw Beyal wince with pain._

**"****I'm going to save you Beyal…you're going to live…it's going to be alright"**

_He placed his hand gently on the monk's stomach, trying to stop the seemingly endless flow of crimson blood. He looked to the soldiers, his eyes pleading, BEGGING, them to help._

**"****WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM? PLEASE SOMEONE HELP HIM!"**

_The soldiers stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Their orders had been to capture the group and bring them in but now…now none of them knew how to react. No one was supposed to die after all. Each was glancing at their own, wondering whose Monsuno had been the one to...injure…the boy. _

**"****Chase…"**

_Chase flinched when he heard his own name muttered so weakly._

** "…****I believe…this was…my destiny…"**

_Chase shook his head and narrowed his eyes, hot white anger filling his body. He turned on Beyal and, even though he wasn't angry with him directly, snapped at the dying monk anyway._

**"****WHAT?! SO YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT IT'S YOUR DESTAINY TO DIE. IS THAT IT BEYAL? BECAUSE THAT DOESN'T MAKE A WHOLE LOT OF SENSE TO ME!"**

_Chase averted his gaze, unable to look Beyal in the eye after snapping at him like that._

**"****No Chase…I believe…it was…my destiny…to…save you."**

_Tears were flowing freely from his eyes now as he leant down to rest his head gently on Beyal's. His throat constricted with such rare emotion that Chase found it hard to talk. With great difficulty he managed a whisper. _

**"****Please don't leave me Beyal."**

_He chocked as a lump rose in his throat, making it much harder to breath. _

**"****I am…sorry…Chase."**

_Chase shook his head, not wanting to listen, to believe, to see what was happening right in front of him. _

** "****It's not your…fault…don't blame yourself…please…promise me that."**

_Chase grasped Beyal's hand, squeezing it lightly and receiving an even lighter squeeze back. He nodded his head as he was unable to speak anymore. But he knew he couldn't let a nod pass as a promise._

**"****I promise Beyal."**

_A smile crossed Beyal's sweet lips for a second and Chase was so close he could have leaned over and kissed him. But the young leader had missed his moment, for Beyal's smile had faded and his body had grown still._

**"****Beyal…? Beyal, come on wake up…Don't go to sleep…wake up, please!"**

_Chase began to shake as the realisation of what had just happened hit him. Behind him he heard Jinja sobbing, Bren trying not to do the same and Dax, standing as silent as ever. _

**"****Beyal…Beyal please…speak to me…please…say something…anything…just please don't be dead."**

_But Beyal was silent; it was almost as though he was meditating. Chase closed his eyes and his mind was filled with memories of him, eating, sleeping, meditating, talking, joking, laughing, sometimes even pranking. But try as he might the happier memories faded and instead his mind replayed his last few moments, that weakness in his voice, the blood, even now still spilling through his hands._

**"****Alright men, time to pack up and go. Charlemagne will want a full report." **

_Chase glared angrily at them as the left, calling back any Monsuno who were yet to return to their cores. _

**"****GO ON THEN! TELL HER! TELL HER EVERYTHING YOU DID TODAY! I'M SURE SHE'LL BE PROUD OF YOU, YOU MURRDERS!" **

_Chase would have run after them, still shouting, had it not been for Beyal's limp body cradled in his arms. He heard a strange shuffling sound and looked up to see Glowblade watching them. Chase reached out, tenderly touching the snake-like Monsuno's scales, careful to avoid touching the large bleeding wound he had._

**"****It's all my fault, I'm so sorry."**

_Glowblade regarded him with silence before moving closer to nudge him gently, a small trail of blood following behind. Chase wasn't sure how exactly but it was if he could hear Glowblade's thoughts in his mind._

**"****It was not your fault Chase Suno. You made a promise remember."**

_Fresh tears poured from Chase's red eyes. _

**"****Please let me take him. I will return him to the earth."**

_Sobs were torn from his throat as he grabbed Beyal tighter, not willing to let him go yet._

**"****He has fulfilled his destiny Chase, please let me take him, let him go."**

_With tremendous effort Chase managed to unwrap his arms from Beyal's body. _

**"****You will see him again Chase Suno. Until that day you must remain strong, for him and for this world. Fulfil your destiny, Chase Suno. Do not let his death be in vain."**

_Glowblade gently took Beyal's body from Chase's arms, uncasing him beneath his scales. The team watched as Glowblade's body began to radiate, tiny lights sounding him and engulfing him, and Beyal, in light. The light began to die down and when it was extinguished Chase could no longer see Glowblade or Beyal._

**"****He-he's gone."**

_Chase stood on shaky legs, unable to tear his eyes away from the pool of blood that had once given Beyal life. He was about to walk away when he saw Glowblade's core. Without a second thought Chase picked it up, noticing the dull grey, that reminded him so completely of Beyal's eyes, that had seeped over the core instead of the vibrant blue it once was._

**"****It's time to go team. We need to find somewhere else to stay tonight."**

_Dax, Jinja and Bren were shocked by Chase's calmness as only moments before he had been a mess. They knew deep down he still was but it was comforting to see him on his feet once more._

**"****Where will we go little Suno? What'll we do?"**

_Chase gave them a small smile, clutching Glowblade's core tighter._

**"****We will fulfil our destiny Dax, just like we were always supposed to, and we'll do it for him."**

_Chase felt more confident now, pushing the guilt aside just as he had promised, he would not let it consume him._

**"****I'll see you again Beyal. I know I will. And when I do, I'll tell you..."**

_Chase whispered to himself as he looked down at Glowblade's core. With absolute conviction at his own words he bought Beyal's core to his lips, pressing it there lightly, looking forward to the day he would see Beyal again, imagining what he would say to him. It would be four words, four simple words which he had always been too scared to say… _

**_"_****_I love you Beyal"_**

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as character death can be enjoyed anyway.**

**If you want please leave a review if not then that's cool, thanks for reading anyway.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
